A Story Who's Name I Don't Know Yet
by Gwenivere
Summary: All right all right, I kind of copied the title from someone else...I'm sorry! The whole reason it's PG is because of cursing, and I suppose there's a bit of violence...but not very graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Link walked into the room quietly. Glancing around, he saw his friend Kai sitting in a chair beside the bed and another friend, Tierra, lying down on the bed. "Hey," he greeted them. Kai looked up tiredly, then back to Tierra. 

"What's going on? Everything still okay?" Link asked. Tierra was pregnant, and nobody knew how this had happened, but could only assume it had something to do with the dark wizard Kai had been fighting ever since he was a small child. The wizard had cursed Kai's entire family, Kai's curse being that he was immortal, and had to watch everyone he loved die. His sister, Novali, had been killed recently by creatures known as Wolfos. Her curse had been being half nightmare. Nightmares were creatures that were distantly related to a horse, but were evil and had magickal powers. They breathed poison gas that could rot away flesh and poison someone in only seconds. 

"What isn't going on….yeah, things are….okay," Kai replied, cracking his neck. Then he gave a short sigh and added, "Well, alright, less than okay…"

"What's happened?" Link inquired, getting concerned. He knew that Tierra would be going into labor soon, and couldn't help but be worried; this wizard had cursed Tierra so she would die in childbirth. Kai was doing everything he could think of to prevent this, and Link didn't know if he'd thought of anything yet. _I only wish I could do something myself, _Link thought, but knew he couldn't, as he knew very little magick.

Kai's reply sounded slightly angry. "I'm just fairly pissed at an Oracle."

Link looked at him questioningly.

"Basically, it says if there is a rock blocking your path, go around it, unless you can't, then you have to move it. And I asked, simple enough, how do you move a rock….the answer….enthusiasm." Kai sighed irritatedly. 

"Well, I can see why you are aggrivated then; that's no use."

"No it's not indeed…what kind of poetic justice is that…." Kai sighed again. Tierra laughed quietly at him, the first sound Link had heard her make since he entered the room. "It also said it's going to be nurture over nature, ultimately, i.e. if the kid is going to…but I don't really buy that…I don't know it's…" Kai trailed off, shaking his head.

"I'll be right back," Link said, walking out of the room. He returned in a few seconds, carrying a small black puppy. "You little brat," he said quietly to it.

"What?" Kai asked, wondering what it had done.

"Never leave a puppy alone in a room if the room's got anything in it….she was chewing up a book," Link replied angrily.

"A book?! Geez….which one? Hopefully not too important…."

"It was a library book. Luckily it doesn't seem to show much…."

Kai sighed in relief. "Well, that's good that it doesn't show anyway…."

Link gave the puppy a reproachful look and snorted. "I hate puppies," he uttered. "Especially ones that chew…"

Kai laughed a bit. "Come on, it's only a puppy." Then he added, quite sarcastically, "It's not like it did it on purpose." 

Link laughed. 

"It's not like it's…doing it to BOTHER you Link…." Kai chuckled as well.

"REALLY now…." Replied the Hylian, setting the pup down.

Tierra smiled a bit. "Ah. Good. You're laughing….keep that up." 

Kai stretched. "Mmmph. I'm not going to sleep tonight either, am I?" he asked Tierra.

"Nope." She replied shortly.

"Man…"

"Ah, don't worry Kai, you're not the only one." Link said. "I'll probably not sleep tonight either. Won't be able to."

"Eh? How come?" Kai inquired, looking over at Link.

"It's partly this idiot dog. I'll have her to worry about…" he looked down at her, then back at Kai. "But more because….too much on my mind I guess."

"Of course…" Kai smacked his head lightly. "Wake up Kai…" After a few moments of silence, he began to nod off.

Tierra threw a pillow at him. "On your feet!"

"Wha?! I'm awake…"

Tierra sighed. "Are you going to be any help at all?"

"Of course…me? Not help? What speakest thou of?"

Link laughed at Kai's innocent tone, then bent down and picked up the puppy. " I suppose she needs a n—OUCH!!" he yelled as the puppy began to chew on the bandage on his injured arm. "Brat…"

Kai chuckled. "Is that her name now?"

"It should be…" replied Link, looking at the now torn bandage on his arm. "Stupid dog." He chided, setting her down. "And don't come near me again."

Kai turned to look out the window. "Uh…oh…." He said quietly.

"What?" asked Link, wondering what had happened now. He turned and looked out the window himself. "Ah." He said nervously. "Ah." There were nightmares fast approaching, flying towards them. 

Tierra sat up to look herself. "Nightmares…."

"Oh damn them!" Link exclaimed. "Why right now?!"

Kai picked up his staff. "They're…different."

"How so?" asked Link, wondering what Kai was talking about.

"Different aura…I don't recognize them. And I've been around enough t….shit." he said quietly, for there was a crashing sound somewhere in the house. "One second!" said Kai, running out of the room.

"What happened?" Link asked Tierra.

"Link….they broke through the door I think…" she said quietly.

"Oh shit….that's not good."

"They're breaking enough things around here…." Tierra said angrily.

Kai came back within their view, followed closely by nightmares. He shouted and cracked one over the head with his staff. 

Tierra called out the door, "I thought you were TIRED Kai!!"

"I AM!!" he shouted, summoning a fireball in his fist. A nightmare disintegrated before their very eyes.

"AH!" Tierra cried, getting up and slamming the door shut.

Outside the room, Kai was breathing quickly and fighting the nightmares as well as he could. He yelled, "On it Tierra!" breaking a nightmare's jaw at the same time.

Tierra as well was panting. She turned to Link and said, "They're moving deeper into the house."

"Oh crap….this is NOT good."

They heard Kai shout, "What kind of nightmares ARE they!" He speared the next one he saw. "They…disappear when….you kill 'em…"

The door jolted, but Tierra held it shut firmly.

Kai shouted fiercely, holding his leg and looking angrily at one of the nightmares. "Damn you!! Get OUT!" He quickly killed two more nightmares. Panting, he turned around. "What the f…." He shouted and was knocked down. 

"Kai!!"

"KAI!!! You alright?!"

Kai was thrown against the door and pinned there. Tierra and Link watched the door, both afraid for Kai. Suddenly claws came protruding through the wood. Link let out a cry. "CLAWS?!!"

Kai was breathing hard and sweating. "I don't think…" He choked and struggled.

"KAI!!" Tierra and Link both cried, almost in unison. Tierra threw open the door, her eyes wide. She pulled Kai down. He struggled to stand up.

"Ti…get back….in there."

Tierra sent a bolt of lightning at the nightmares remaining then looked at the leader. Kai, breathing shallowly, uttered, "That's…not…right….what the hell…Link….it's like a hybrid…." He threw an energy blast at it, but it bounced off. Link looked closer at the nightmare. It looked like a draft horse, but it had wings that looked as though they belonged to a dragon. It also had scales. "Man…" Kai said, catching his breath.

"You alright?" Link asked, worried.

"I think so….I hope. What is it waiting for…." Kai breathed, looking up at the nightmare. "My leg's numb, but…I'll…be okay."

Link shook his head. "You might not be okay…what happened to your leg? What'd the nightmares do to it?"

Tierra closed her eyes, raising her hands, and blasted the last nightmare through several walls to the outside. Kai looked wearily at Tierra. "You wanna do that again? There's still stuff that isn't broken yet…"

Link laughed shortly, suddenly very pale. "You two….I'll be back shortly." He closed his eyes and flickered out, transporting himself back to the room across from his, in his house. He opened the door fearfully. His soulmate, Star, fell into the room as he opened the door. His fears had been confirmed. While he was with Tierra and Kai, just seconds before, through his connection with Star, he had felt a sharp pain in his neck, heard something slam against a door hard, and heard her cry out in his mind. He gently picked her up, laying her on the bed. He looked at her fearfully, then transported himself back to where Tierra and Kai were.

"Hey," Kai said. "Where'd you go…."

"Back home," he replied shortly.

"What happened?" inquired Kai, leaning on the wall.

He quickly explained the situation, finishing with, "I'm not sure if she's all right or not…and I don't know what, or who, did it…"

Kai looked surprised. "Geez…It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it….hope she's okay…."

"I do too…" Link replied, trembling slightly.

Kai tore up some of his cloak, using it to wipe off his leg, which was covered in blood. "I think you're going to need a new cloak soon Kai…" Tierra said.

"What did happen to your leg? You never said…"

"I…the bone's broken." Kai replied. "As are a few ribs…" He sat down. "They'll heal. Just have to wait a while…"

"You sure you're going to be alright?"

"I…yeah I'll be fine Link."

"All right…" Link said skeptically, looking concerned. "Well, at least this little brat is keeping quiet and not chewing anything…." He looked down at the puppy and said to it, "What're you staring at?"

Kai focused on healing his leg. "That might not be such a good thing Link…I wonder what got Star?" he said, wiping off his leg again.

"Knowing my luck, the dog's probably plotting against me…." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I also wonder what it was…"

"Against you….heh, never…not her." Kai picked at something imbedded in his leg. "Wha…."

He ripped it out. "Frick."

"What was it?" Link asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Tierra went over to stand next to Kai, taking the object from his trembling hands. "So…some kind of….clawish, spur thing," replied Kai.

Tierra sat down opposite Kai and took his leg in her hands, starting to heal it. Kai watched her intently. "I could do…that myself you know…"

"Mm-hmm." Tierra replied distractedly.

"Ouch…that sounds bad…I wonder if it was poisoned…" Link said, as always thinking of the worst.

"I hope not. But…I've never seen anything like that…before," said Kai.

"It was Kai…actually. Strange poison too," Tierra told him.

"Damn…" Link cursed quietly.

"What…" Kai sighed and laid back. "What is WITH everything…is this…beat on Kai week or something…" He moaned and held his head, saying to Tierra, "Don't! That hurts!"

"Stop fussing….I'm being as gentle as I can." Tierra said, slowly pulling out the sac of poison. "If you'll stop moving for about ten seconds….you're just making it worse you know…."

"Kai, I would do as she says if I were you…I know what it's like to have poison all throughout your body and trust me it's worse than getting it taken out," Link told him.

Kai gave a defeated sigh. "Very well." A second later, he yelled, "OW!"

"Don't you ow me…. it can't hurt that badly…oh wait, it's attached itself to you already? Hmm…"

More coming soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good…

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good…." Link said quietly.

Tierra pulled out a dagger. Kai saw the flash and sat up with a start. "Kai…master healer…lay down," Tierra said quietly.

Kai let out a frustrated groan, but heeded her anyway and laid back again. "You don't know what you're doing….here let me…"

"No."

Kai groaned again. Tierra finished healing him and dressed the wound. "Should be fine soon…" she said. Kai closed his eyes. 

"I….I hope so…" Link said quietly, watching Star in his mind, able to see her clearly.

"Don't worry, I'll take out the negative energies soon too…." Tierra said. Link was shaking again, and Tierra noticed this and tilted her head. "You all right Link? What's wrong?"

"I…I guess I'm freaked…about Star…she's unconscious…barely breathing…and she's gone so pale…"

Tierra cleaned off the dagger quietly, thinking. "Do you think we could all go over there?"

"If you wanted to….I've got her on the bed in the room across from mine…where Kai stayed when he spent the night here…" Link said, biting his lip, worried about Star.

Tierra supported Kai's shoulder, saying, "All right, let's go."

They all flickered out and were transported over to Link's house, where Star was laying on the bed, pale and hardly breathing. Kai opened his eyes and looked over to the bed, at Star. Tierra did the same, then said, "Not good, Link…" 

He nodded. "I know…" 

Tierra crouched down beside the bed, watching Star breathe. Meanwhile, across the room, Kai leaned dizzily against a wall. Link watched Tierra, trembling worse than before. Kai opened his eyes more. "Link…" he said, looking at him.

Link turned to look at Kai, fear evident in his bright blue eyes. "Yes?"

Kai tried to hold out a hand but failed. "It'll be alright…"

"I…I hope so…"

Tierra sighed and closed her eyes, frowning. She pressed her index fingers together and knelt beside the bed. After a moment she placed her right index and middle fingers on Star's forehead. Link turned to watch her, picking up the little puppy (who had also come with them when they transported) and holding it tight. It squirmed in his arms, so he set it down again. A bit of sweat formed on Tierra's forehead as she clenched her teeth and focused her life force as strongly as she could into Star. Kai's staff, responding to the magick, began to glow slightly. Link heard Tierra begin to chant. "Seasons change, from child to adult and then to sage…golden waves of light so pure, bring the life back into her…" Tierra opened her eyes slightly against a glare only she could see. The next moment, Tierra had collapsed.

Link rushed over to her. "Tierra?! Are you okay?"

Kai took a few steps forward. "I think she's….unconscious…" He glanced over at Star.

Tierra breathed and opened her eyes. "I'm fine…" She tried to sit up again. Kai helped her, then watched her go back over to Star. 

Link sighed a bit. Well, that's good anyway…." Then he added fearfully, "and Star?"

Tierra took Star's hands. "She's tough…"

Link nodded, unable to say anything. Tierra sighed again and focused herself, sending a few jolts of energy into Star ever so often. Kai and Link watched, but nothing seemed to happen. "Come on Star….come on…" Tierra whispered. After a few minutes, she sighed once more. "Why won't it work….wake up Star…"

Link closed his eyes for a few seconds, then went over to Star, taking her hand. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Her…her hand is ice cold…" 

Tierra looked up at him worriedly. She said thoughtfully, "Maybe I've been going about this the wrong way…"

Link sank down to his knees beside the bed defeatedly. He'd lost Star…he'd let her go…she would be dead soon. Tierra glanced over at him. "It's okay Link…have faith." She stood up and took Kai's staff.

"I…I couldn't bear to lose her…." Link said quietly.

Tierra pointed the staff at Star's feet. "You won't. Trust me Link. She's not leaving us." She ran the staff up Star's body, watching the light tensely. 

Link looked down and closed his eyes. "I hope not…"

Tierra pulled the staff back with a sigh. "When magick fails, use the natural…Alright then," she said, checking for a pulse. She pulled out a pouch with powder in it, took some in her fingers, and let Star breathe it for a few seconds, then waited. She whispered, "Star…come on girl….come back…"

The puppy walked up to Tierra, staring at her. Tierra looked down sadly at the puppy, then picked her up and sat her next to Star. Closing her eyes, Tierra murmured, "Ice to fire and fire to ice…let the silence be broken…"

Kai walked up to the bed and picked up Star's hand, focusing his mind. Tierra gave a short gasp of pain and then a shuddering sigh, backing away from the bed. "No…"

Link looked up. "Tierra…what is it? You all right?"

Tierra touched her stomach. "I….I…"

"A contraction?" Link asked.

Y-yes…but it's too early…"

Link looked back to the floor, cursing softly. "He's speeding things up again…"

Tierra shuddered and gasped, falling to her knees. Link looked at her worriedly and walked over to her, kneeling beside her.

Kai, meanwhile, turned back and looked between the four of them: Tierra, Star, Link, and the puppy. Then he touched Star's eyelids and focused a ball of energy in his right hand, placing it over her heart. "Come on Star…"

Tierra stared straight ahead, stifling her gasps, then closed her eyes, feeling her wings start to come out again. She beat the air with them, trying to make everything slow down. Link looked worriedly at her, also glancing every once in a while at Star and Kai. A few stray feathers from Tierra's wings caught the air and landed on the bed near Star. Kai looked at Star worriedly. "Someone might have to go into her mind…we've tried magickal…unless anyone wants to do CPR. I don't feel…right…" he said, glancing at Link, "..doing…that…"

Link said quickly, willing to try anything, "I would do it, but I don't know how…"

"I'll show you. Quickly."

Link stood up. "All right."

Demonstrating, Kai said, "Just place your hands one over the other…like that…perfect. And then, right…" Kai moved his hands, "over here. And…time it to your heart. Just like that."

Link nodded slightly. "All right."

"And if that doesn't work…" Kai added, watching Tierra, "then…" he gave a deep sigh. 

Link walked over to the bed, and putting his mouth over Star's, began the process. Kai watched him for a moment, then knelt in front of Tierra. "Hang on, kid…"

She said weakly, "I can't…I used a lot…trying to help Star…I…can't…and it…did nothing…"

Kai put a hand on Tierra's shoulder. "It's okay…Just try."

Link straightened up, looking down at Star. "It…it did nothing…"

Kai sighed and stood up. "Alright. Time to get in her mind, Link. You have the best chance of any of us."

Link nodded again. "I suppose I do…" He took a few steps backward, leaning against the wall.

Author's note: Eh heh heh….I'm sorry about the lack of Zelda stuff, for those who want there to be more in this story! I might change the names too….I mean, Kai COULD technically be Kafei, right? And Tierra…well I don't know about her, but Star could be Zelda!! Anyway…..hey I know!! Tierra could be Saria!! There we go…for those of you wondering how I came up with that, the name Tierra means Earth, so…I mean come on Earth and Forest are close! Anyway, shall I write more(well actually post more cuz I'm gonna keep writing whether you like it or not!!)? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai cast a spell to preserve the body and threw a tired glance at Link, waiting

Kai cast a spell to preserve the body and threw a tired glance at Link, waiting. Link cast a worried look at Tierra, asking, "You doing all right?"

She replied tensely, "Yeah. I…think."

Link looked at her one last time, then closed his eyes, trying to get inside Star's mind. Kai picked up the pup, stroking her fur worriedly, looking down at Tierra, who was sitting, leaning against the wall. She wanted to scream! The pain was so horrible….but she wouldn't. She wouldn't scream…Kai, seeing her look of agony, said reassuringly, "Ti…you'll make it. Stay strong."

Link opened his eyes again, staring at the floor blankly, feeling like a failure. "I can't…I can't do it."

Kai sighed and handed the puppy to Link, who held her with one arm. Kai tried, despite everything, to relax. Suddenly another place began to fade into view, a land of mists. He shaded his eyes a little, glanced around, and called, "STAR! It's Kai! If you can hear me! Just call back!" He listened to the empty echoes. He walked forward a bit, seeing something in the mist. Quietly, as though from far away, he heard Link ask him, "Found anything yet?"

He replied, "Just empty echoes…and a skiff."

Kai could clearly hear the bewilderment in Link's voice as the Hylian said, "A skiff? That's odd…"

"Yes, very," agreed Kai. "Otherwise, there's just emptiness…but she's here somewhere. I'm in the skiff now, but I don't know where I'm going, it seems to go by itself…" And he was right, for the skiff had started cutting a path through the still water on its own. "I'm so lost in here…I KNOW she's….I mean…she has…to…be…" He got out of the skiff and onto dry land.

"We think," Link added.

Kai tripped over a rock and clutched his sore knee. "Gah!"

"You all right?" he heard Link ask.

Trying to wave the fog away from his eyes, he replied, "Yep." He sat up and turned around, hearing a twig snap. "Strange…."

Back with Link, Tierra dragged herself to the bed and leaned against it, grimacing. She clutched her sides, breathing shallowly. "Tierra?" Link looked over at her. "Hang in there…"

She opened her eyes briefly and nodded a bit.

Kai looked for his staff, finding he didn't have it. "Drat…" he muttered. Suddenly a rock flew past him, narrowly missing him. "Ah!" he exclaimed, moving to the side quickly and turning around. "Where…" Kai picked up a rock and tossed it, hitting something. He stepped forward into the thicker mists.

Tierra's hair fell in front of her eyes, and she was near sobbing with pain. Link went over to the bed and checked for a pulse on Star, and finding none, he gasped. Kai heard him and said, "Link? Bud? What's going on over there?"

Link said nothing, just looked down at Tierra. Kai called out again, "STAR!!" He clutched his heart for a moment then charged into the mist, running straight into water. "Ah!" he spat some out. 

"Water…?" said Link when Kai told him. "That's odd…"

Kai began to tread, then he felt his hand brush slime. "Eh…." He grabbed onto it, pulling himself up, then sliding down again. "Dammit…a wall?" He was silent a moment, then called again, louder this time, "STAR!!" Something creaked.

"Kai I….I'm not sure if you'll find her…she doesn't have a pulse…her heart's stopped…" Link said, feeling utterly broken.

"I have to tr—" Kai started, but he was pulled underwater.

Link could feel through a connection with Kai what was happening and yelled, "KAI!!"

Tierra whispered, "No…"

Kai struggled viciously, losing the battle. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him and he sank.

Author's note: MWA HA HA!!!! I know this was a really short chapter and I do have more written, I really do, but I want to have a cliffhanger chapter!! What will happen next?! Will Kai survive?! ***Mysteriously*** Who knows…MWA HA HA! Oh and sorry for those who are confused about the characters…I made Kai and Tierra up, and I don't have any other stories about them…so yeah.


End file.
